


love like a sunset

by ascheregen



Series: if you look like that i swear i'm gonna love you more [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lapslock, let's give the dongjun tag some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascheregen/pseuds/ascheregen
Summary: junhee came home late again. fatigue hugged his shoulders, weighing him down, eyes seeming tired and a little lifeless. donghun knew what he had to do.





	love like a sunset

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "[love like a sunset](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpQWNokkyCc)", by phoenix.

junhee came home late again. fatigue hugged his shoulders, weighing him down, eyes seeming tired and a little lifeless. donghun knew what he had to do.

getting up from the sofa, he kissed junhee’s forehead, getting a tired smile in return. “go take a warm shower, okay? i’ll take care of the rest.” 

junhee nodded, a heavy sigh escaping through his lips, taking his clothes off - but never throwing them on the floor - while going to the bathroom.

donghun put netflix to load on their tv, the movies for kids catalogue appearing after some seconds. while he walked silently to the kitchen, he could hear junhee quietly singing in the shower. 

he put the pizza to reheat in the microwave, two big plates with four slices each. the melted cheese got the slices stuck onto each other, but it wasn't a problem.

the two plates of pizza were on the little coffee table between the tv and the sofa, two glasses of wine and a bottle were put right next to it. when donghun laid on the sofa again, he stared at the corridor, waiting for junhee to get out of the bathroom, and when he did, the big smile that bloomed on his lips was inevitable.

it was inevitable, too, the smile that graced junhee’s thin lips, the cute and shy smile that made him look like a prince out of a fairy tale.

donghun gave two thumbs up to junhee, the smile never leaving his lips when he said “glad to see you wanted to match pajamas with me.” junhee messed up his umid hair, the blond strands pointing to every direction, black roots already showing. “and miss out on the opportunity of being the world’s cutest couple? never!” 

socked feet sliding on cold wooden floors, donghun laughed at junhee’s silliness, opening his arms as spreading his legs so junhee could lay comfortably on him. “come here, let’s cuddle.” 

never being one to deny a good cuddle, junhee laid down on donghun, cheek pressed down on donghun’s chest, arms holding each other tenderly - except for donghun’s right hand, that found its rightful place: on junhee’s butt, under the pajama bottoms. 

the blanket that was always on the sofa got over them at some point, pizza getting cold, wine forgotten. the movie was on, a silly song playing and junhee was mouthing the words along. donghun wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore; way too busy staring at junhee’s charming lips moving while he sang, hand occasionally tapping, grabbing and caressing junhee’s butt, a thick bubble of intimacy, domesticity and obvious, undeniably pure love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to my first A.C.E fic. i confess i am really shy and nervous about posting (and writing), but dongjun deserve some love, so i went for it. also, english is not my native language and this fic is not beta-ed, so, apologies for that. and sorry if the ending seems rushed, i didn't want to continue writing and ruin all the vibe i already had and was satisfied with.
> 
> thank you "606" and "J" for all the support and giving me enough courage to post my fics. ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/catchxash) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/catchxash)


End file.
